ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Everything About Con-Chilina
Objectives Get aboard the Con-Chilina and meet the crew. Summary Eggling: "Ticket." :''' "Here..." '''Eggling: "Hey, adventurer! Is this your first voyage?" :''' "Yes." '''Eggling: "Well, don't bring dishonor to the name of Doram, okay? However, since you have been trained here, you will be able to play your part wherever you are. Good luck." :''' "Thank you." '''Eggling: "Oh, I have a favor to ask you. Would you bring this to the Sous Chef? Can you do this for me? You will keep sailing on this ship from time to time, you know." :''' "Yes." '''Eggling: "Well, you seem to know how things work around here. You can bring it to the Sous Chef. However, the Sous Chef is kind of eccentric. You have to say something when you hand things over to him. You should toss this to him and say 'Here comes the newbie!' He believes that a Doram should say this on his or her first voyage for good luck. He seems to think that it is the right thing to do. You know what I mean, right?" :''' "Yes." '''Eggling: "You seem to understand it so well. I like it. What is your name, by the way? Haha..." :''' "My name is ." '''Eggling: "I see. Let's say hi when we run into each other. Well, make sure to follow my instructions when you hand this over to the Sous Chef, okay? If there's anything you want to know, don't hesitate to come and see me. And when you get on, make sure to say hi to the purser." :''' "Yes. Thank you." '''Eggling: "Okay. Get on there now." Notes *Eggling will automatically give you the Kahlunac you need to give to the Sous Chef. Be careful not to lose it. Once you deliver it to the Sous Chef, you'll be able to ask the Sous Chef to craft one of 4 different stat dishes. You just need to provide the ingredients for each dish. **Fragrant Herb Salad (Fragrant Seasoned Herbs): 1 Clover, 1 Green Herb, 1 Red Herb **Crunchy Salad (Crunchy Salad): 1 Apple, 2 Carrot **Mixed Hotpot (Mixed Stew): 1 Jellopy, 1 Fluff, 1 Feather **Roasted Golden Apple (Baked Golden Apple): 1 Apple, 1 Clover *Unlike other RO quests, this quest chain will reward you some EXP (300 Base, 450 Job) after each step instead of at the very end. Rewards *1500 Base EXP *2250 Job EXP *30 Novice Potion *20 Novice Fly Wing Completion :''' "Sir, Chief Officer!" '''Stello: "What is going on?" :''' "The Purser asked me to check if there would be any problem sailing off with the thick fog." '''Stello: "Hum... This fog must be..." Captain Gamberi: "It is that one again." Stello: "Yes, again. Umm, what should we do? We have no one to send there. Everyone's so busy preparing to set sail." Captain Gamberi: "Stello, I guess you should go down there yourself." Stello: "Let's send Eggling." Captain Gamberi: "Eggling is not ready to handle it yet. Think about why Eggling is still called Eggling." Stello: "...I guess I should go. Damn it." Captain Gamberi: "Stello, a gentleman should use good language at all times." :''' "Well... the Purser has sent me to take care of the problem." '''Stello: "There is..." Captain Gamberi: "A well-trained..." Stello: "Doram..." Captain Gamberi: "In front of us." Stello: "Good. Consider it as the last training before sailing off." Captain Gamberi: "Stello, it doesn't make sense to call it the last training when we are dealing with a Doram who has finished training for adventure. This should be called the first practice." Stello: "Whatever. Well, good. I'll assign your first mission for your first practice. The seaway we are about to take is no typical seaway. You need to read the movements of the stars and wind. You need to take the way that is not marked on the map, which make you wonder if you will ever find land. This is why we need to get rid of all the fog that blocks us from reading the sun and wind." :''' "Can we get rid of the fog?" '''Stello: "If it is normal fog, you need to wait until it is lifted. However, there is something causing this fog. It can be removed." :''' "There is something causing the fog? A villain involved, maybe? This is exciting!" '''Stello: "Not quite. There is a dragon living in a nearby cave. The dragon breathes fire, which burns up everything around it. The fog is made from the smoke." :''' "No wonder the fog smells like smoke." '''Stello: "The condition of the dragon is always monitored by the Vigilante Corps. Please go see the Vigilante guarding the south bridge of the village and check the state of the dragon. And if you need help, please help them stop the dragon from breathing fire." Captain Gamberi: "The sail depends on your paw, dear adventurer. Well, go on and take care of your first mission!" Stello: "Wait, take this with you. It will come in handy in case of an emergency. Please be careful!" External Links *Divine Pride Everything About Con-Chilina